The present invention relates to an absorbent panel which is suitable for use in absorbent products such as incontinent pads, disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, tampons and the like. More particularly, the absorbent panel utilizes a superabsorbent composition.
Disposable absorbent products for body fluids are common-place in today's market. These products include incontinent pads, disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, tampons, adult incontinent systems and the like. Generally, in each of these products a fibrous batt is included which holds the liquid. These fibrous batts, although somewhat efficient, do not hold sufficient liquid or leak so as to cause a problem for the user. Superabsorbents, otherwise identified as hydrogels or hydrocolloids, have been incorporated in the fibrous batt structures and used in the articles mentioned above to increase their absorptive efficiency. The expected advantage of incorporating these materials which are in particulate form, is diminished by the shifting of the particulate materials in the articles during shipment and use by the wearer. Furthermore, the fibrous batts tend to be bulky and can provide discomfort to the wearer. A means of decreasing the mobility of the particulate absorbent materials and providing a structure which is not so bulky is desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,030 to Bashan describes a catamenial tampon which utilizes an open-celled polymer foam which has the water-swellable polymers imbedded therein. While this provides structural integrity to the absorbent polymer, versatility in application is governed by the foam carrier. Moreover, the method of disposition is dictated by the foam carrier.